The Girl who loved Tom Riddle
by RainsBlood
Summary: Serena is popular, and is a hit with all the guys. But there's only one guy she wants, Tom Riddle. The man who would become voldemort. Can one girl's love change his life forever?Or will she only stand in his way to victory? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Her raven black hair stuck to her face in a mess. She took it in her hands and shoved it in a ponytail. "There." she murmured, "now maybe you'll stay out of my face." She rubbed her hands together and took her wand out. The sneering faces around her closed in, making her therefore feel uncomfortable. She backed away and shouted a spell , "Flippendo!" the boy flew across the yard. She smiled. 'I did it!' and she was taken over by a group of giggling girls. The mouths that seemed a blur to her said "Good Job!" "We knew you could do it, Serena!" She laughed and hugged the group.

After much hugging and compliments she looked up to see a boy she hadn't seen before. He had dark wavy hair, and dark eyes seeming to bear into her soul. She blushed and waved. But her hand was quickly pinned her short skirt. "What the hell Liliana!" The girl named Liliana, with pale blonde hair and blue eyes glared at her. "That's Tom Riddle! You can't make any kind of contact with a misfit like him! They say he killed his own dad."

"That's nonsense Liliana! He can't have done that. Those are just rumors." she attempted to wave again, but her hand was slapped. "You're committing social suicide Serena! We must leave at once before you decide to _talk_ to that dork." And she grabbed Serena's hand and ran with her to their dormitory, which was Ravenclaw.

Three blondes were sitting by the fire giggling as she walked by. "What?" She said pointing a finger at them.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just we saw you attempting to make contact with the social reject." and they giggled again. Serena rolled her eyes. Girls were so shallow. "Whatever." And she walked up the stairs to her bed.

**Later that night**

"Serena?" Liliana asked staring at the ceiling.

"Yes Liliana?" Serena asked between gulps of water.

"I…I just…oh never mind."

"Liliana…"

"Alright. I like this guy. But I don't know how to tell him."

Serena turned over and faced Liliana's pink face. "Hm. Who is this guy?"

"He's…oh god Serena!" she cried "It's Tom Riddle.I think I love him!" she covered her head with a pillow. "Kill me now!"

"Liliana, why did you say 'You can't make contact with him' or something like that..if you thought of doing a lot more than just saying hi to him!"

"Serena, I'm scared. He's so isolated, he doesn't have any friends. I'm just afraid he'll hurt me."

"Listen if he _ever t_ried to hurt you, his head would be on a platter." Liliana jumped from her bed to Serena's to give her a hug. "I love you Serena, you've been my friend for so long.." she burst out crying , "even ..even when my father killed himself." tears glistened her blue eyes, looking like giant orbs to Serena.

**Next morning**

Serena was determined to find out more about Tom Riddle. Liliana clutched her arm and walked with her to Tom Riddle's seat, which was odd. Because he was the only one sitting at that end of the table. 'Talk about a social reject! No one will even sit with the guy.' Serena sent him a warm smile, hoping to mask her uneasiness.

"Hey Tom.Umm..can we sit with you?" :Liliana asked meekly.

Tom shrugged and slid over and motioned for her and Liliana to sit down. Serena sat down, then with a tug had Liliana sitting sideways. She whispered, "Liliana sit up!" she quickly sat up straight.

"I didn't know anyone knew I existed." Tom said after 2 minutes of silence.

Serena gaped, "Everyone knows you exist Tom! It's just nobody wants to talk to you. You're too mysterious, and there are ..well…rumors."

"What rumors?" he asked with an edge of defiance.

Liliana was first to pipe up this time, "Did you kill you're father?" Serena shot her a look of 'shut the hell up!' Liliana tucked her head in her hands and shut up.

Tom said in an angry tone, "Why the fuck does anyone want to know! It's none of their damn business!"

"Tom, did you?" Serena asked.

"No. Alright. I hated the guy with an undying passion, but no I didn't kill him." his hands shook as sweat ran down his face. Oh, how she wanted to hold him and make him feel better. 'What the hell am I thinking! Liliana likes him! I can not hurt her.' she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"Tom, do you like me?" Liliana said quietly, so that only Tom could hear. Tom looked up at her and put his head back in his hands. "You don't want to love me, Liliana." And he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the Great Hall.

Serena looked after his black disheveled head. Then she remembered Liliana. Her eyes darted to Liliana's crumpled for lying on the ground in front of the table. She had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena sat in the red cushioned chair with "A History of Magic" nestled in her lap. People had been coming in and out of the Common Room all night, but none with pale blonde hair and electric blue eyes. 'Liliana..' she was supposed to be studying, but she couldn't think when Liliana was in the state that she was in. The door opened again. Liliana walked in. Serena burst from her chair, book dropping clumsily to the floor. "Oh Liliana!" she exclaimed embracing her friend.

"Hey Serena." Liliana said voice devoid of any kind of emotion.

"Liliana..what Tom said..don't worry about it ok?" Serena said looking down at her feet.

"How do you know he didn't mean it? Serena..I _love_ him. I can't cease to love him because he doesn't love me back."

"He never said he didn't love you. He's playing hard to get." Serena smiled patting her friend on the shoulder. "You can speak to him..I mean he's in the library right now."

"You really think he'll like me?" she asked unsure.

"I guarantee it."

"Alright." she relented, "let's go then."

Serena laughed and grabbed Liliana's arm and ran out the portrait hole.

The girls ran down the dark hallway, shadows playing against the corridor. The hallway suddenly got cold. Really cold. Liliana looked cautiously around while Serena cast a wary eye on the library door. A scream filled the air. Liliana fell backwards blonde hair covering half her face. "Serena..we need to get out _now_. Serena shook her head vigorously. She walked ahead pushing Liliana behind her. She threw open the library door and pointed her wand, "Lumos!" The wand tip shined brightly. Serena looked ahead. Nobody in sight. "Serena.." Liliana whispered fiercely, trying to hold back Serena. "We can't go in there. I have a _feeling_.." Serena turned on her friend and looked her straight in the face. When Liliana had a '_feeling' _you didn't ignore it. "Liliana. For once, I'm going to see what it is." She shook Liliana's grasp. She ran ahead.

_Clunk_

Serena stopped and gulped. She looked back. No Liliana. She sighed, Liliana was always running away. She turned a corner-

"Hello." Tom said looking at his book. "I heard you come in."

"Yes. Um. My friend Liliana wanted to tell you something-"

"I don't want to hear it. Please, humor me and leave." He said with a sudden ferocity

"Tom, you can't ignore the fact that she _loves _you! She's never loved anyone like you." Serena said hoping to see a smile. No such luck.

"I thought I said to _leave _, Miss Serena." he spat.

Serena went over to his table, leaned over and slapped him across the face. "You bastard! How can you say that? Do you have a _heart? Do you even know what love is?!" she cried. _

"_Stop. Just stop." he shook his head and picked his book back up. _

"_Retreating back to your book? You're a coward. You seem so cool and collected..but deep down you're suffering. And you have no one to blame but yourself. I pity you , Tom Riddle." Serena said solemnly, and she turned to go. But a hand gripped her forearm, pinning her in place. "Serena, please don't tell Liliana. I don't hate her. I just..I'm just not capable of having any kind of relationship. She is a sweet girl, and I am warmed by her love. But I can't return the same feeling." he gazed into Serena's hazel eyes and let go. His eyes fell to his bag. He picked it up and left the library, leaving Serena standing by his chair, crying._

_Serena began the journey back to the Common Room. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't tell Liliana. Not yet. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her skin almost translucent. Her black hair was a mess. She remembered the scream. 'Oh. I was going to ask him about that..' she thought. But…she couldn't remember when she saw him. 'Hm. That's funny..' She strolled out of the bathroom and into the empty hallway. Her skin prickled. She looked around. Nothing. 'Why do I feel this way-' _

_Someone grabbed her. _


End file.
